


All I feel is you (you're unbelievable)

by how_to_sit_gay



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, and debbie is a fcking brat, but lesbihonest what isn't, lou is the softest top, the most recent reason I'm definitely going to hell and I'm taking you all down with me, this is all tumblr's fault, you can fight me on this but you'll lose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_to_sit_gay/pseuds/how_to_sit_gay
Summary: “Seriously, Debs, I forego my usual coffee-only breakfast for some actual somewhat solid food for once and you decide to throw this at me out of the blue?!”At least Debbie had the decency to look sheepish. “I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe...”The blonde leaned back in her chair with a look that made Debbie blush profusely. “You just thought what? How long have you been mulling over this?”“Maybe a few weeks. Maybe two months,” Debbie muttered into her mug, desperately trying to hide her embarrassment.





	All I feel is you (you're unbelievable)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loumillerlesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumillerlesbian/gifts).



> Today's my birthday, so this is my present for y'all! .... what do you mean this is not how birthday presents work? Why has no one ever told me this?!
> 
> Anygays, this was born from an anon ask loumillerlesbian received on tumblr asking this very important question: "Between Lou and Debbie, who would nonchalantly ask during breakfast “wanna try anal?” as if she’s asking about the weather while the other one chokes on her coffee?"
> 
> Being the needy and appreciation seeking lil gay I am, I /selflessly/ started writing with the sole intention of gaining the attention of one of my fave authors in this fandom (and it worked! Go live you dreams, you funky little lesbians! If I can make it, so can you!). 
> 
> 1.5 months and countless break downs of "what the hell am I doing here?" later, this is the result. loumillerlesbian, baby girl, this is for you. 
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Debbie tapped her foot under the table against Lou’s to get her attention. Blue eyes immediately fixed her with a curious look, forcing her to take deep breath. It was now or never.

“What do you think about trying anal?” she asked, as casually as it was physically possible for her with the anticipation set deep in her bones.

The response was immediate. With a clatter, the spoon fell back into Lou’s bowl and she started coughing as she was trying desperately not to choke on her cornflakes, her face turning beet red in the process.

Debbie jumped out of her chair and was by Lou’s side in an instant to pat her on the back, an attempt to ease her breathing and dislodge the offending piece of breakfast from her throat. “God, babe, I’m so sorry!”

Finally, Lou managed to swallow and get her lungs back under control, subsequently swatting the brunette’s hand - and by extension, her - away resolutely. She carefully wiped at the wetness in her eyes as to not smudge her mascara – she had to leave for a meeting at the club in fifteen minutes, dammit – and fixed the woman opposite her with pure disbelief in her eyes.

“Seriously, Debs, I forego my usual coffee-only breakfast for some actual somewhat solid food for once and you decide to throw this at me out of the blue?!”

At least Debbie had the decency to look sheepish. “I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe...”

The blonde leaned back in her chair with a look that made Debbie blush profusely. “You just thought what? How long have you been mulling over this?”

“Maybe a few weeks. Maybe two months,” Debbie muttered into her mug, desperately trying to hide her embarrassment.

Lou gave a low whistle. “Which way 'round are we talking?”

God, Debbie was ready to have the ground swallow her whole. She was far away from being a prude, but the cool matter-of-fact way the Australian used to address these things tended to leave her hot and bothered in not just a good way sometimes.

Lou observed the way her lover was just short of crawling into her tea cup. She already knew the answer from Debbie's behaviour, but she did love to make her squirm sometimes. A look at the clock however told her she'd have to let her off the hook early this time. She went over to her and carefully pried the porcelain from her grip and set it back down on the table carefully, placing a kiss to the top of her hair.

“Gotcha, babe. But lemme think about it a bit. I've done only that once so I need to do some research again.”

Debbie's head snapped up from where she had tried to hide it in her palms, fire blazing in her eyes. “Wait, what? You've done it before? When?”

Lou was torn between taking her turn in looking to the side sheepishly and revelling in the jealousy burning in Debbie's dark brown irises every time other women entered the picture. In favour of not spoiling the moment, she decided to not string her along this time.

“It was before we met.”

A look of utter disbelief spread on Debbie’s face. “Before? Are you fucking serious? I dare say we were still kids when we met!”

“One, I hate to rob you of your illusions, but 20 year-olds can be far from innocent children,” Lou replied with fond exasperation, “and two, there's not a lotta stuff to do in the outback. Three, would you rather it had been during your recent and extended stay in a zero star governmental hotel?”

“I hate you,” Debbie mumbled after a beat of silence, crossing her arms over her chest like a petulant child. It only led to a hearty laugh from Lou's side.

“Aww babe, I know it's unfair that I'm always right.”

At that, the Ocean swatted Lou's thigh and earned herself a satisfying yelp. “You wish!”

The lopsided grin and accompanying sultry look she received in return made her knees feel weak despite her sitting position. The blonde leaned down to her and pressed a kiss laden with promises to her lips.

“If I remember the last fifteen minutes correctly, you're the one with the wishes, love,” she gave Debbie a wink and purposefully sauntered away to grab her helmet and leather jacket, “see you and your pretty ass later!”

The Ocean went to bury her flaming cheeks in her hands again. “God, you're unbelievable!”

Lou's voice carrying over the wide space of the main floor was nothing more than a purr. “I'll see to you saying that again soon, but with a  _ very _ different connotation.”

~~

Days went by without either of them mentioning their breakfast conversation. Debbie felt slightly unnerved and on edge. There was this big pink elephant in the room but Lou casually went about her daily business as if she had never choked on her cornflakes to begin with. She felt out of control not knowing if and when things might happen and it annoyed her to no end.

In an attempt of distracting herself she found herself sprawled on the sofa with a book late one evening, when Lou pushed the door to the loft open, letting cold air in with her. Frowning, but not looking up, she pulled the blanket high up to her chest.

“Did the club burn down or why are you so late?”

Lou took in the scene in front of her with a raised eyebrow, then put on the best fake-cheery voice she could muster. “Honey, I’m home! Is dinner ready? I’m starving already! Work was so exhausting!”

Involuntarily, something between a snort and a huff escaped Debbie’s lips. She looked over the top of the book and tried to give the blonde her best unimpressed scowl, but the little twitch in the right corner of her mouth gave her away in the end. “You’re lucky you’re hot, I don’t know why I’d put up with you otherwise.”

That might’ve been the wrong thing to say, Debbie figured as she watched Lou’s expression change oh so slowly from amused to almost feral. Knowing exactly about the effect she was having, Lou sauntered unhurriedly over to the couch, swaying her hips slightly just for the fun of it. In one fluid movement she put the plastic bag she’d been holding the entire time on the side table and took the book out of Debbie’s hands while climbing on top of her.

She pushed the brown locks behind Debbie’s left ear and trailed hot open-mouthed kisses along her neck. Instantly, the Ocean let her head fall to the opposite side, baring her throat to Lou, a low hum resonating through her skin right to her lover’s lips.

In a practised movement, Lou tore the blanket off Debbie's body to finally settle completely on her lap and engage her in a languid kiss. Just as Debbie started to busy herself with Lou's shirt buttons, she pulled away just far enough to whisper seductively against her lips. “You know what, I think I’m not in the mood for dinner anymore. Any idea what we could do instead?”

Debbie pretended to think about her question, all the while continuing to open the shirt button by button. When she had slid the fabric off Lou's shoulders, exposing her alabaster shoulders and taut stomach to the cool air, and cupped her bra-clad breasts with her warm hands, she looked at the woman on top of her with an innocent expression. “I honestly don't know.”

The reaction she received however wasn't what she had expected. 

Gracefully, Lou got off her, her shirt still pooling in the crook of her elbows, and she started walking  away. “You're right, there's nothing better than food right now.” While Debbie was still looking after her, completely dumbstruck, she added casually “By the way, I was late cos I picked up some shit for your little endeavour. You know, the one that almost killed me during breakfast.”

“Oh, you little shit!” 

Lou had just enough time to turn around at Debbie's exasperated whine before she was all but slammed into the closest wall by said woman. The air might've been knocked out of her for a second, but that didn't stop her from gracing the Ocean with a shit-eating grin. 

“You still wanna do this, then?”

The fire in Debbie's eyes and the way her irises were almost swallowed by her pupils already was answer enough. With a growl, the brunette pushed her thigh between Lou's legs, without preamble pressing it directly to her centre and receiving a deep groan as reward, and engaged her in a rough kiss.

When they both had to retreat to catch some much-needed air, she pulled at Lou's lower lip with her teeth, eliciting a low hiss, and whispered into her ear, “We can do this some more here, or we could go upstairs and you can fuck me in the ass... what do you say?”

Lou closed her eyes at that, the images flooding her mind leaving her breathless and making her mouth dry out. Suppressing the moan stuck in the back of her throat, she looked into the Ocean's eyes, finding the same lust there she felt thrumming under her skin, and replied hoarsely. “Lemme get the bag.”

 

They met again in their bedroom and their lips locked in a passionate kiss as soon as Lou had crossed the threshold - hands roaming everywhere and as far as the bag around her wrist would allow in Lou's case.

The Australian threw the bag onto the mattress from across the room, then busied her hands with taking off Debbie's clothes piece by piece and stroking over the newly exposed skin while steering her into the same direction. The fact that Debbie had the same idea and was simultaneously somewhat reluctant to remove her lips from Lou's did everything but speed up the process and instead led to some uncoordinated fumbling.

Lou laughed quietly and finally managed to detach herself a few inches from Debbie. “Impatient as ever, aren't we?”

A growl was all she got as a response while the Ocean pushed and pulled at her leather pants, frustration evident on her face. Lou tsked good-naturedly and removed Debbie's hands before she pushed her back with just enough force for her to lose her balance and fall down onto the mattress. She crawled over her to press an open-mouthed kiss right in the middle of her heaving bra-clad chest, before standing back up again and making a show of removing her pants, eyes never leaving Debbie's.

The latter just watched, licking her lips absent-mindedly. If she was sure of a few things in her life, it was that this sight in front of her would never get old and lose its effect on her. She only noticed that she had started rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure that was bubbling inside her when Lou lightly slapped her leg.

“If you wanna take care of it yourself, just say the word and I'll leave you to it.”

Debbie raised her chin in defiance. “As if you wouldn't love the show.”

The way Lou's eyes turned dark at her reply had her smirking triumphantly for a second. However, her over-confidence was wiped away quickly as Lou pulled her pants off in one swift motion and pressed her fingers to Debbie's pussy, only the thin fabric of her thong now left in the way, making her hips buck against her involuntarily. At the long moan she received from the woman under her, Lou’s grin turned from sultry to almost feral. “You're already soaking through your panties, babe. I think you want more than your own fingers, don't you?” She moved her hand away, receiving a small whimper. “I thought so. Take off your underwear, scoot up, and put a pillow under your ass.”

Shivers ran down Debbie's spine as the commanding tone reached her ears and she obliged immediately, eyes never leaving Lou. In the meantime, the blonde took off her own underwear and went to unpack the almost forgotten plastic bag, all the while revelling in the feeling of Debbie's gaze moving over her body.

When she was done and everything was set up neatly in grabbing distance, Lou turned her focus back on the woman on the bed, who was waiting for her with legs propped up and spread wide, her glistening centre calling to her like a siren song and making her mouth water. Sliding up to the brunette and positioning herself between her legs, Lou instantly latched onto her lips again, hands roaming over her soft thighs and up to her breasts, cupping and squeezing them gently before she pinched the hardened nipples between her fingers.  

Debbie tore her lips away to throw her head back in a moan, her fingernails leaving little crescent indents on Lou's shoulders. She felt the wetness pool between her legs, probably already ruining the sheets, but every remaining thought was wiped from her brain as the blonde mouthed and sucked on her breasts at the same time as her nimble fingers traced down her stomach to finally circle around her clit, a barely-there touch.

“Lou, ple– touch me.. please,” Debbie could nothing but whimper.

A mischievous glint in her eyes, Lou abandoned her breasts and licked a path up to Debbie's ear. “Well, since you asked so nicely,” she purred huskily, rubbing between the brunette’s folds with two fingers, collecting her juices and spreading them by drawing tight circles.

“Nggh shit!”

Covering her lover's mouth with her own and swallowing her moans, Lou resumed her movements for a little longer before she broke away, panting heavily, and looked Debbie deep into the eyes.

“Are you ready?” 

Debbie blinked twice, her brain barely processing the words before she realised what she meant, then she closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto the pillow with a sigh. “God, yes.”

The room was almost quiet if it weren't for their joint, laboured breathing, and the crack upon opening the bottle of lube echoed through it as Lou squeezed a fair amount onto her fingers. “Heads up, this'll be a bit cold.”

“I know, just ge– nngh!”

In an effort to suppress a chuckle, the blonde captured Debbie's lips in a languid kiss that turned heated as soon as the brunette wrapped her arms around her neck and pushed her tongue past Lou's teeth. Careful not to make more of a mess than necessary, Lou disentangled herself from her and directed her lubed fingers to their destination.

Looking for affirmation in Debbie's eyes and finding it, the blonde started massaging the brunette’s tight hole, giving her a fair amount of time to warm to the idea before slowly pushing her middle finger inside, eliciting a small sigh from the woman under her, which subsequently turned into a moan when she wriggled her finger  _ just so _ . This was the easy part, they had gone this far before. In retrospect, maybe Debbie's request wasn't all that surprising, Lou figured.

She pumped a few times in and out, then slowly pressed in her pointer finger as well, watching Debbie's face closely. Debbie hissed briefly at the additional stretch but adjusted quickly to the new sensation, even throwing her head back onto the pillow with a small moan as the slight burn tipped over from uncomfortable to pleasure. 

Lou took the chance to lightly bite her neck before wandering down her body with her lips and tongue, swirling around a nipple again and sucking on it. Immediately one of Debbie's hands flew to Lou's head, entangling her fingers in blonde locks and pulling and scratching lightly. Lou hummed contently at her reaction and continued her journey downwards. 

Once she reached the apex of Debbie's thigh, she paused a second and inhaled the heady scent of her lover's arousal, ignoring the impatient groan and push of the hand in her hair to grant herself this small indulgence. 

At the same time she finally added the third finger, she began licking through Debbie's folds and the brunette almost arched off the bed, the grip in Lou's hair becoming almost too tight to bear. 

For a moment, Debbie was lost in the different sensations cursing through her body. Was the moan being ripped from her throat by the pleasure of Lou's mouth on her or by the pain of her fingers inside her ass? In the end it didn't matter, because as the blonde started toying with her clit, pleasure spread through her veins like an untamed river and she pushed her hips forward, aching for more friction, more pressure, more of whatever Lou was giving her.

Through the haze and the automatic responses of her body throwing her closer to her orgasm, she almost forgot that her plan with this was supposed to go a tad differently. Panting heavily, she willed her hips to still and tried to form a coherent sentence.

“Oh God, Lou– I, Lou, no, please! I don– don't wanna come ye–“

Lou stopped her ministrations and raised her head from between her legs. The look she sent her could only be described as devilish and Debbie could do nothing more than to let her head fall back again with a groan.

“Then don't,” the blonde replied simply, a smug grin on her face as if it were the easiest thing in the world, diving back in and licking a broad stripe up between her folds to her clit.

Debbie's thighs started shaking as her lover continued pumping in and out of her and she threw her arm over her eyes. “Asshole.”

The hum against her pussy almost sent her over the edge. “Workin' on it, babe.”

She wanted to reply, she really did, she hated not having the last word no matter the situation, but then Lou sucked on her clit  _ hard _ and white light exploded behind her eyelids and she arched off the mattress with a long moan.

Lou felt the tight ring of muscles keep her fingers in an iron grip, yet she still tried to move them slowly back and forth, working Debbie carefully through her orgasm with tiny movements and soft licks, revelling at the taste on her tongue. As hot as watching her come was, seeing Debbie twitching through the aftershocks with small whimpers was not far behind on Lou's list.

At last, a hand found its way into blonde strands again and pulled lightly, motioning her to stop. Lou obliged all too gladly and started kissing and nibbling her way up her lover's body once more, but being careful to keep her fingers inside Debbie's ass.

Tasting herself on Lou's lips and tongue when she finally kissed her made a new wave of heat roll through Debbie's bones and down between her legs. But right now she wanted to address a different matter.

“This... wasn’t how I planned it.” She tried to sound unaffected but failed completely in her obviously blissed out state.

Lou laughed quietly and went to suck on Debbie's pulse point, sending shivers all over her skin. “What can I say, I know a bad plan when I see it.”

The brunette just scoffed at that and trailed her fingers down Lou's lithe body, finding her goal in the wetness between her lover's legs. She was gonna show her a bad plan alright. But again, her wish was declined.

It took a lot of willpower, but Lou moved her hips away slightly and managed to give her a decent scolding look. “Nuh-uh, who said I'm done with you?”

Wordlessly, Debbie brought her fingers, covered in Lou’s juices, up to her face and sucked them clean one after the other, all the while meeting her eyes unyieldingly with a fiery look. Lou groaned at the sight. It should be illegal to be bratty and this hot at the same time. Giving Debbie no chance to form a probably infuriating reply, she caught her lips once more in a passionate kiss.

Slowly Lou felt the muscles around her fingers relaxing. She cautiously moved them back and forth in tiny fractions, testing carefully if Debbie was ready again. She broke the kiss and looked at the gorgeous woman under her, marvelling at her surprised expression and the slow dilation of her pupils.

“Oh.”

“You good, babe?” Lou whispered against her neck, peppering it continuously with feathery kisses and licks while at the same time intensifying her pumps.

Panting heavily, Debbie just buried both her hands in her blonde strands and pulled Lou's face up to hers, pressing their lips together and pouring everything she was feeling in this very moment into it. Finally, they both had to break apart for air. “Yeah, just don’t stop, please.”

The smirk on Lou's face was nothing but self-indulgent as she sped up the thrusts. “Oh honey, I wouldn't dream of it.”

It didn't take long until she had Debbie keening and whimpering again. Slowly and carefully – and ignoring Debbie's protesting sounds at the sudden feeling of emptiness –, Lou removed her fingers as she leaned back and wiped them off on one of the tissues she had stacked on the bedside table. She allowed herself a moment to take in the picture in front of her while blindly reaching for the other necessary supplies. Everything from Debbie’s tousled brown locks fanned out on the bed sheets down to her spread thighs was a piece of art in her eyes. Reverently, she reached out to lightly graze her fingers up the inner side of the Ocean’s thigh, from her knees to where her thigh met her hips, watching as goose bumps spread over her whole body.

A small whimper escaped Debbie, but that didn’t keep her from forming a witty remark. “Just take a picture and get over here.”

To her surprise, Lou said nothing. She just silently put the harness on, checking and adjusting the strap to sit just right and secure. The look she shot Debbie after finishing her task was full of molten heat and it sucked the very air out of Debbie’s lungs as she crawled over her, the toy pressing to her centre and eliciting a deep groan.  

Her lips ghosted over Debbie’s, her warm breath tickling the sensitive nerves but just out of reach for more. “Rush me further and I will fuck you slower than you can take.”

Debbie gulped. “Is that a threat or a promise?” She tried to sound confident, but the slight waver in her voice gave her arousal away. That and the way she was canting her hips against the toy to gain more friction.

Lou moved in closer just to pull away before Debbie could capture her lips in a kiss and leaned back fully to sit on her heels, the purple toy protruding from her hips in a way that  _ almost _ made Debbie drool. 

“Stop being a brat and turn over.”

The commanding tone shot right down to between her legs, heat coiling deep inside her, and she rolled gracefully onto her stomach. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Lou’s very much approving eyes gliding over her backside. She bit her lip to keep herself from giving another cheeky retort – she wasn’t in the mood for earning a spanking today.

Knowing exactly what Debbie was thinking, Lou just feigned an innocent expression and steadily held her gaze as she slid the condom over the strap-on. Whimpering  quietly at the image, Debbie buried her face in her arms. The whole thing shouldn’t be  _ this _ hot but clearly her brain didn't care for her opinion right now.

It felt like an eternity to her, but eventually Debbie heard the bed sheets rustling behind her. It still caught her by surprise as blunt nails scratched lightly down from between her shoulder blades to the small of her back, leaving light pink lines no doubt, and she arched her back with a louder whimper. Lou gave a satisfied hum and leaned over her to follow the trail her nails had created with her lips.

“Up.”

The simple command sent shivers rolling down Debbie's spine and she was pretty sure Lou could see the goosebumps cascading down her back. Without having to think twice, she lifted herself off the sheets on all fours, earning herself an appreciative hum from the blonde. Again, Lou traced her hands up and down Debbie's body, down her sides all the way to her knees and up again to her hips, where she dipped her fingers between her legs, marvelling at the wetness. “Are you ready?”

She knew Debbie was fondly rolling her eyes at her as she whispered an impatient affirmation, but she decided not to let that get to her. She was doing this carefully or not at all. She squeezed a fair amount of lube onto her hands and tried to let a bit of her body heat seep into it before she spread Debbie’s ass cheeks.

“Again, this might sting a second,” she warned shortly before she applied more of the gel to the sensitive ring of muscle. A short hiss at the cold was Debbie’s immediate response, which quickly turned into a moan when Lou started massaging her hole with two steady fingers.

Lou pulled away again after a minute and Debbie was about to protest at the loss, but then she felt the slick hardness between her ass cheeks. 

“You can still back out,” Lou offered from behind her as she was positioning herself and spreading more of the lube over the silicone cock. She gave a low chuckle as Debbie – in lieu of answering verbally – began to push back against the toy and moved her ass up and down around it. Lou felt liquid heat pool between her legs at the sight. 

As she spoke up again, her voice had already dropped by half an octave. “Alright, got it.” She slapped Debbie’s right butt cheek in a silent reprimand to stop wriggling, receiving a mix of a yelp and a moan in reply, but the brunette stilled her movements instantly to her satisfaction. 

Lou aligned the cock with Debbie's waiting hole, grabbed her hips, and carefully pressed forward. For a moment, it felt as if nothing was happening. Then, the ring around the toy yielded a tiny bit and she was able to enter her a fraction of an inch.

At the burning sensation, Debbie’s arms gave out underneath her and she fell down onto her elbows with a loud gasp. Seeing the distress on her face, Lou paused her movement immediately. “Is it too much? Should I stop?”

Debbie gritted her teeth and took two deliberate breaths. If anything, she was stubborn as hell. “No, just… gimme a sec to breathe. Keep going– ... slowly.” This definitely stretched and filled her more than three fingers.

Lou did as she was asked and waited a few seconds, gently rubbing the tension out of her lover's lower back with her thumbs, before she resumed to push gradually and steadily forward with her hips. Over both their laboured breaths and Debbie clenching and unclenching her fists, it felt like time was going agonisingly slow until Lou had buried the toy four inches deep in the woman under her.

She paused again, looking for any signs of distress. Finding none, she carefully rotated her hips and pulled out an inch, just to push back in again. It was more difficult than when she was usually fucking her like this, the tight ring of muscles and nerves not as yielding as Debbie’s cunt. The brunette began groaning and whimpering in turn and Lou felt the inescapable need to make this part more bearable for her.

“You’re doing great, babe, you’re being such a good girl… the pain will go away soon, just give it a bit, okay?”

Debbie hissed and nodded. “I know, just.. go on, I’ll say when it’s too much.”

Lou wanted to argue, knowing full well that Debbie was more than willing to go past her limits just to prove something, but the look the brunette shot her over her shoulder told her everything she needed to know. So she just nodded and resumed her movements, increasing the depth of her thrusts bit by bit, yet still slow enough to make it possible for Debbie to adjust to the new sensations.

At the same time, the harness was rubbing Lou in all the right places, making it difficult to concentrate. She suppressed a low moan as the next thrust hit her clit just right and bit her lip, sweat forming above her brows. She gave her best to focus on Debbie and Debbie only, gripping her hips a bit tighter to ground herself. She would not let herself get distracted until she knew for sure her lover was at ease and fully enjoying herself.

Thankfully, Lou didn't have to wait all that long. When Debbie started moaning from pleasure instead of pain and even pushed back against her, she finally relaxed a bit and allowed herself to thrust deeper and a tad faster. The change was instantaneous. With an audible gasp, Debbie clawed at the sheets, burrowing her fingers deep into the fabric and holding onto them as if her life depended on it.

And if someone was asking Debbie, it definitely felt like it, too. Had it just taken seconds for the pressure inside her to build up like this, or was her body playing tricks on her? It didn't matter in the end, however, as she could do nothing but moan helplessly as molten heat spread from her core to her limbs and she spiralled closer to her release while just not getting there at the same time.

It took her a few seconds to formulate actual words, and that just barely, every third word almost cut off by another thrust. “Please, I – , I'm so close, pl– please, I wanna co-come.”

“First it's 'I don't wanna come', then it's 'I wanna come',” Lou replied mockingly, “A bit indecisive today, aren't we?”

A frustrated growl fought its way past Debbie's lips in between pants. “God, please, will you please..  stop... punishing me... for earlier?”

She only heard a low chuckle before a hard thrust pushed her forward and her upper body was pressed into the mattress, all thoughts forgotten for a second as a loud moan was ripped from her throat, her eyes rolling back inside her head.  The additional weight as Lou covered her back with her own body to bite her shoulder blade finally made her arms give out completely. That and the sultry words reaching her ear.

“Oh honey, you know very well that me punishing you looks  _ very _ different.”

Debbie didn't bother replying to that, too consumed by the ever-tightening coil deep inside her and the throbbing between her legs begging for any kind of relief. By sheer force of will she commanded her right arm to move and slid her hand down her body with just one goal in mind. It were only millimetres, she was sure of that, until she would've reached her clit when Lou gripped her hand and tore it away. Frustration was evident in the howl that escaped her.

Lou tsked at her, her movements not faltering once. “You are such a stubborn woman, Deborah, has anyone ever told you that?”

“I –, you –.. nngh.” She pushed back at the next thrust in place of a verbal reply, giving up on words.

The smirk was audible in Lou's words. “I see. Well, since you can't behave yourself, I'll have to take care of that too, don't I?” In one fluid movement, she pinned both of Debbie's wrists beside her head on the mattress, now being able to lean her whole weight into her thrusts. The new angle allowed her to drive the dildo deeper into the woman under her and Debbie could do nothing more than moan feebly with every push and pull.

The Ocean felt like she was about to combust. Every nerve of her body was on fire, every new sensation added to the growing feeling of  _ toomuchtoomuchtoomuch _ inside her, and the world beyond the sheets under her and the body over her ceased to exist altogether. That's why she didn't notice one of Lou's hands letting go of her wrist and was completely taken by surprise when two wet fingers circled her clit.

A loud “Fuck!” was all she could manage before her legs gave out under her. Quickly, Lou managed to grip her hips tightly enough to keep her in position and with that from possibly hurting her due to some unplanned movement. When she was sure enough that Debbie had her legs under control again, she slowly resumed her thrusting and let her hand wander back around to her front, stopping just under her breast bone.

“Baby, if I let go of your wrists, can you be a good girl and keep your hands off yourself this time?”

Debbie just whimpered incoherently, but the look in her eyes and the way she rubbed her face against the sheets in an attempted nod told Lou that she'd heard and understood. Satisfied, she pressed a kiss right between Debbie’s shoulder blades. “Perfect. Now just work with me for a second, okay?”

“Wha–“ was all Debbie managed to say before two arms enclosed her chest and she was hoisted up, suddenly finding herself sitting backwards in Lou’s lap, all the air leaving her lungs as the cock pushed in deep and she bottomed out. 

The guttural groan from her lover shot directly down between Lou’s legs and she felt her own wetness soaking through the harness. Biting her lip, she tried to focus on steadying herself and Debbie instead to give both of them a moment to adjust to this new position.

Through their combined panting and the haze in her head, Debbie barely managed to make out Lou’s ragged voice when she finally spoke. “Move… slowly. Hold onto my arms if you need to.”

And  _ oh _ , how she needed to. Her thighs were already shaking, she couldn’t really say if from the exertion or from the closeness of her orgasm. Still she gripped Lou’s arms wrapped around her ribcage hard enough to leave imprints and started to move up and down as far as she could manage. If the hissed ‘ _ yesssss _ ’ at her back was any indication, she was doing quite well. 

The sudden shift in position and the need to concentrate had pushed the pulsing coil inside her to the back for a moment, but two thrusts in, it returned with full force, leaving Debbie gasping and keening on top of Lou. She was so close _so close_ _soclosesoclosesoclo_ –

It happened fast and all at once. Lou somehow withdrew her right arm from Debbie’s iron grip and dipped between her legs without preamble, collecting the dripping juices and spreading them before she slipped two fingers into her waiting heat and started pumping them in and out fast, every other stroke making her palm hit the Ocean’s clit  _ just so _ . Debbie didn’t know what kind of sound was torn from her throat, but her movements faltered and she would have almost toppled over if it weren’t for Lou’s strong arm remaining right under her tits, holding her close. The very same arm the blonde used half a second later to cup Debbie’s right breast and pinch a nipple between her fingers. 

All the different sensations flooded her nervous system, her brain going into overload and she felt like she could leave her body right there and then. Through the fog in her mind and the buzzing of her very bones she barely registered Lou mouthing her way from her shoulder blades to her neck. Finally, the Australian reached her destination and gently pulled at her earlobe with her teeth, sending shivers down Debbie’s whole body and tearing a needy whimper from her lips. Her husky voice seemed to be everything in the world right this moment. “Come for me, baby.”

That was all it took. Debbie leaned back fully against her lover, her head placed on Lou’s shoulder, making it possible for her to suck on that spot right below her ear, and two thrusts from Lou’s cock inside her ass and her fingers inside her dripping pussy were enough. She came with a shout, mouth agape and her head tilted back.

She didn’t see stars, no, she was pretty sure she saw entire galaxy constellations exploding right behind her eyelids before everything burst into white light and every fibre of her body was replaced by something warm and buzzing. It was beyond intense and she never wanted it to end, wanted to remain right there, floating on the pleasure. 

Finally, she was guided back to the present by gentle strokes between her folds and kisses on her shoulders – and were those sounds really her own whimpers?

Whilst the orgasm and its aftershocks were still coursing through Debbie, Lou stilled the movements of her cock inside her and directed her efforts into keeping her upright as she felt all strength leaving the body above her. Satisfied with her accomplishment and the salty taste of her lover’s skin on her lips, she slowly withdrew her fingers from between Debbie’s legs and sucked her juices off them, all along quietly humming and moaning to herself in contentment.

Finally, Debbie stirred again. “Ngghh… I–.. shit.” 

Locking both her arms around the brunette’s middle, Lou began peppering her back with kisses again. “You good?”

“I –, You –“ Debbie laughed quietly, still trying to regain her composure, “You’re actually asking me that? I cannot only hear but also feel your smug grin!”

Lou didn’t even dignify that with an answer – Debbie was right, after all, no need to actually  _ tell _ her on top of that – instead she indicated her to lean forward, slowly easing the toy out of her. She quickly wiped the remnants of the lube off Debbie and threw the tissues together with the used condom into the general direction of the trash can, while the brunette flopped down gracelessly on her stomach, completely boneless.

She tried to stifle the moan on her lips as she unbuckled the harness and it slipped past her throbbing clit, but the way Debbie perked up clearly showed her that she had failed.   

“You’re still close.” It wasn’t a question. Debbie didn’t need to ask if she already knew the answer.

If Lou was being honest with herself, she was dying to come, feeling like one touch could throw her off the edge now that she didn’t have to focus on Debbie’s comfort anymore. “Yeah, but it’s okay, I’ll quickly take care of it. You rest.”

With a barely audible hiss, Debbie rolled onto her back. “My limbs might not work properly at the moment, but I know something else that does.” 

Lou raised her eyebrows sceptically. “Are you su–“

“For fuck’s sake, shut up and sit on my face, right now!” Debbie growled.

Shaking her head amusedly, the throbbing between her legs only intensified by Debbie’s command, Lou slid up to her and meshed their lips in a short but rough kiss. “Maybe one day I’ll fuck the bossiness outta you.”

Debbie recaptured her mouth just to bite Lou’s lower lip demonstratively. “Never.”

There really was no use arguing when Debbie was like this, so Lou carefully went to straddle her face and lowered herself slowly as not to suffocate the woman under her. Immediately, a long overdue groan escaped her and she grabbed the headboard as Debbie licked one broad stripe up her folds to her clit.

Debbie was barely able to contain a moan as the taste of her lover flooded her tongue. She felt like she could go again just like that but first she needed to take care of the dripping wetness in front of her. Hearing Lou gasping above her at a particularly rough lick, she began eating her out in earnest.

The blonde was pretty sure she was leaving indents in the headboard, but she felt like she was losing control, fast, as Debbie slipped her tongue between her folds and started licking her out in short and intense thrusts. She was so close, she could almost taste it. Then, without any warning, Debbie moved and sucked hard at her clit while at the same time swirling her tongue around it in tight circles.

For a second that felt like eternity, everything within her went completely still as her brain failed to process the sensory overload, before she arched her back and came with a keening sound on her lips, her body going rigid. 

Debbie brought her down from her high with small licks against her centre and waited for her to get her bearings back, before she indicated her with a soft bite on her inner thigh to move up. Catching her breath, Lou did as she was told on wobbly legs and subsequently laid down next to Debbie, stealing her own taste off her lips.

They laid in silence for a while, legs entangled and fingers lazily tracing over skin, just returning their breathing and heart rates back to normal, until Debbie spoke up – or rather whispered – again.

“That was… fucking intense.”

Lou chuckled quietly. “Or intense fucking.”

The groan she got as a reply almost made her laugh for real. Debbie glared half-heartedly. “You’re insufferable.” 

“I think you mean ‘ _ god, you’re unbelievable’, _ ” the Australian drawled and placed a kiss on Debbie’s forehead.

For a second, Debbie blinked confusedly, before she remembered the end of the conversation that had led them to this very situation. She groaned and buried her face in Lou’s neck, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex she found there.

“I swear to God, once I can feel my legs again I’ll kick your ass, Miller.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Especially if you're the anon who asked this :D


End file.
